Manitos
by CullenMarie
Summary: AU. ¿Qué pasa cuando no puedes hacer más que pensar en una persona? ¿Qué haces cuando te das cuenta de que solo te quiere como una amiga? ¿Ser feliz mientras él lo sea?... Esta la historia de cómo logre mi sueño. Esta es nuestra historia… Te amo manito.
1. Prólogo: La primera vez

Manitos

By: Stefany Castro

~Prólogo.

La Primera Vez.

_Tengo que conocerlo. Tengo que hablar con él. Tengo que verlo una vez más. _Es lo que me decía constantemente, pero… ¿Cómo lo haría?

Aún recordaba perfectamente cuando lo vi por primera vez. Sus ojos, su sonrisa, su voz, su cuerpo… sus labios. Todo en él parecía perfecto, desde mi perspectiva, claro.

Estábamos en la temporada de exámenes de secundaria, era hora de educación física. Mis amigos y yo jugamos con algunos de primer grado y claro, un accidente no podía faltar. El apodo "imán de bolas" me caía muy bien para ese tiempo. Un leve descuido y me habían estampado un balonazo en el estomago. Genial.

No voy a negar que dolió mucho pero valió la pena. Cuando termino la hora, con ayuda de mis amigas, me levante de las raíces de un árbol para dirigirnos al edificio escolar y en el camino lo vi. "_Si quieres lo puedo golpear por ti_" sí, esas fueron sus palabras exactas. La sonrisa que me dedico no hizo más que hacerme sentir mejor. El dolor del golpe había sido reemplazado por la sensación de mariposas en mi estómago. Le sonreí levemente, tímida. ¿Cómo alguien tan hermoso podía ser real?

Yo no era una persona creyente en el amor a primera vista pero, definitivamente, eso fue lo que sentí. Desde esa mañana de enero no he dejado de pensar en él, en su voz ronca, sus profundos de sus ojos ambarinos, sus sutiles labios rojos, su nívea piel, la perfecta curva en sus labios… Y todo eso no provocaba más que hacerme desear estar con él.

Poco tiempo después me entere, gracias a una amiga, que su nombre era Inuyasha Taisho. Lindo nombre.

Inuyasha.

*****************************************************************

¡Hola!

¡Este es uno de mis primeros fics y simplemente lo amo! Así que me he animado a subirlo aquí, a ver qué tal le va. Este es el prólogo y por eso es tan corto pero les prometo que el primer capítulo no es así.

Si les gusto dejen un review y si no, también. Una crítica constructiva nunca es mal bienvenida.

Besos.


	2. Capítulo 1: Nuestra primera conversación

~Capítulo I

Nuestra primera conversación.

Era mi primer día de clases, luego de regresar del viaje a Europa. Aún no me acoplaba al cambio de horario y estaba más que exhausta. En cierto modo era bueno regresar al colegio. Me dirigí lentamente hacia el lugar donde todos mis compañeros nos reuníamos antes de clases. Mis amigas me recibieron eufóricas, nos habíamos extrañado tanto.

Luego de abrazar y saludar a todas recorrí todo el patio de colegio con la mirada, sin tener suerte.

Han pasado varios meses desde que lo vi. Podía ver el disgusto en sus caras. Las volvía locas hablando del pobre chico.

"Kagome, por favor" decía por duodécima vez Sango en la hora del recreo.

"No pienso hacerlo, ¿qué pensará de mi?" suspiré. "Uno no puede sentarse al lado de una persona y hablarle como si nada".

"Claro que sí" me reprochó Ayame.

Ayame y Sango eran mis mejores amigas desde que podía recordar. Siempre estaban ahí para mí y siempre me apoyaban en todo. Claro que Ayame podía reprocharme mi temor a hablar con las personas, hablaba con cualquier desconocido con suma naturalidad; eso era envidiable.

Suspiré de nuevo. Extrañaba verlo desde lejos… Perdí mi mirada en el horizonte, recreando su cuerpo en mi mente, su sonrisa. Sonreí como tonta, ahora imaginando como seria ser su amiga… Mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y mi temperatura empezó a subir.

Su novia…

Hacia unos pocos meses me había mudado a una torre en una nueva urbanización llamada 'Sengoku' y extrañaba mi casa anterior. Al menos me habían dado permiso para invitarlas a la casa. Iba a ser un viernes inolvidable. Algo me decía que así seria.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer en tu casa?" la miré saliendo de mi transe. Esa era una buena pregunta.

"¡Sesión de fotos!" gritó Ayame.

"En la piscina… el bar" medité.

"Eso suena bien para mi" vi como ponía su cara de loca. Reí, nada como estar de nuevo con mis amigas.

Sonó la campana para subir al curso. Me pase las siguientes 3 horas garabateando en mi mesa; no podía sacarlo de mi mente. ¿Dónde podría estar él?, ¿qué estaría haciendo?, preguntas de ese tipo daban vueltas en mi cabeza. ¡Dios, qué desesperación! Empecé a mover mis pies, ansiosa por ir a casa.

Eran las 1:25 cuando empecé a recoger todas mis cosas ante la mirada expectante del profesor. Lo mire y esté suspiro. "Continuaremos en la próxima clase" escuché como decía. Sonreí para mí misma y caminé hacia la puerta. Esperé por Sango y Ayame. Bajamos las escaleras lentamente y esperamos a que mi madre quisiera irse a casa.

"No tarden mucho, me muero de hambre" nos dijo mi madre al pasar frente a nuestras habitaciones al llegar a la casa.

"Sí…" respondimos mis hermanos y yo al unisonó.

Cuando había terminado mis tareas encendí el ordenador. Necesitaba un laptop, urgentemente. Era incómodo estar sentada al lado de un televisor, justo a la vista de todos. Pero definitivamente que mi madre se parara tras mío para leer mis conversaciones era la peor parte. Inicié sesión en MSN pero no había nadie interesante en línea así que abrí Internet Explorer y tecleé lentamente la dirección de Hi5, debía haber algo interesante, ¿no?

Esperé a que cargara y revisé mis mensajes… ¡Un segundo! Hi5… la mayoría de los estudiantes del colegio tenían un perfil allí, si no me equivoco. Bien, de algo había funcionado mi cerebro. Navegué por diferentes páginas hasta que di con el blanco, y aún mejor…

_Definitivamente este es mi día_, me dije emocionada. Su e-mail estaba justo donde lo había pensado. ¿Lo agrego? Eso era lo que quería pero, ¿qué tal si…? No, mejor no pensarlo. Estaba confundida y con ganas de llamar a Sango pero ella ya debía estar en el curso con Mrs. Alina. Abrí mi MSN y le di un clic a 'agregar un contacto'. Mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente mientras tecleaba la dirección. Cálmate Kagome, él no debe estar conectado… ¿o sí?

_Ridícula_, decía una voz en mi cabeza. Sí, tal vez estaba actuando de una manera ridícula. Nada malo podría pasar, él no come personas, ¿o sí?... _Ridícula_, repitió la voz. OK, ya estuvo bueno con mi conciencia, le di un clic a 'agregar contacto'. Me sentí mejor, ya no había vuelta atrás. Él estaba dispuesto a hablar con quien sea, ¿no?

Me decepcionó un poco el hecho de que el no estuviera conectado pero era sólo cuestión de tiempo, pronto hablaré con él. Me quedé un rato más viendo sus fotos y riéndome con los comentarios ahí expuestos. Tiempo después Sango entro en línea y emocionada le conté lo que había conseguido.

"¿Qué?, ¿dónde?" leí mientras ella ponía emoticones confundidos.

"Su Hi5... tiene su dirección ahí."

"OK, entiendo… ¿puedes dármela?" me extrañé un poco ante la pregunta pero de igual forma se la di.

Esperé porque él entrara a MSN por lo próximos días, pero no daba señales de vida. Suspiré frustrada. ¿Y ahora qué…?

"No te desesperes, tal vez no tiene tiempo para conectarse" me dijo Sango al verme tan disgustada.

"Es que no sé…" bufé sin humor.

Estaba sentada, con las piernas cruzadas con mi barbilla apoyada en ambas manos, encima de un muro de piedra. No tenía siquiera ganas de comer. ¿Cuánto tiempo más duraría la espera? Suspiré.

"Estas haciendo eso demasiado últimamente, ¿no te has dado cuenta?" la miré. ¡Claro que lo estaba haciendo! Ya podría considerarme una amargada.

"Lo sé Aya, lo sé…" perdí mi mirada en el manto azul encima de nosotras.

"Por favor…" susurré.

Mis amigas me miraron por unos minutos, esperando una explicación pero ya que, ésta nunca llego, se dedicaron a empezar una amena conversación entre las dos. No les presté mucha atención. Mis pensamientos fueron más lejos… Recordaba divertida todas las veces que Sango estuvo a punto de chocar con Inuyasha, en la cafetería, en días con ferias, cuando subíamos a nuestro curso al finalizar la clase de educación física (habíamos tenido la suerte de tener esa clase en el receso de bachiller, en 6to grado).

Era divertido verlo jugar basketball, recordaba con claridad la vez que le cayó una bola de esas en la cabeza por estar pasando bajo la canasta; me reí durante días por esa razón. De repente la imagen de él con la piel bronceada, bajando las escaleras con una curva perfecta en sus labios y una bola de basketball en sus manos, inundó mi cabeza. Me mordí el labio inferior inconscientemente, Dios… Sentí una extraña sensación en mi vientre, esa imagen era simplemente exquisita.

No pude hacer mucho en todo el día. ¡Me distraía con tanta facilidad! _Deja de pensar en él…_ Debería empezar a prestarle más atención a mi conciencia, mis calificaciones no podían bajar.

Al día siguiente me levante con inusual energía, me bañé y me preparé para ir al colegio rápidamente ante las miradas confusas de mi familia. Siempre era la última en alistarme, era normal que se extrañaran.

Era viernes al fin y sólo esperábamos por mi hermano para por fin poder irnos. Colocamos todas nuestras mochilas en el baúl del carro. Mami condujo despacio hasta la casa en medio de una amena conversación. Sonreí torpemente, aún podía recordar como lo vi por primera vez desde que habíamos iniciado de nuevo el colegio, fue varios días antes. Estaba con su madre y un chico un poco mayor que él—me entere poco tiempo después de que él era su primo. Vestía unas bermudas jeans holgadas, un suéter color blanco y unos tenis negros con una raya blanca atravesando su longitud, recuerdo como me reí de él con Sango, se veía gracioso con esa vestimenta.

Luego de almorzar y bañarnos empezaron a verse flashs' por todos lados, nos divertíamos mucho tomando fotos, afortunadamente todas salieron bien.

"Hey, ¿Por qué no tiramos a Kagome ahí dentro?" dijo Sango cuando bajamos al segundo piso, donde se encontraba la piscina y el gimnasio.

"¿Por qué no te tiramos a ti, eh?" sonreí agarrándole una mano y empujándola hacia el borde de la piscina.

"Si me tiras te vas conmigo" amenazó.

"¡Vamos a tomarnos una foto así!"gritó Ayame.

Mi hermana fue la primera en acceder, por mi no había ningún problema pero al parecer Sango no confiaba en mi, puesto que no quiso siquiera tomar la foto. Duré un largo rato por esa razón.

"¿El gimnasio dónde está?" me baje de la barra del bar y entre al salón de conferencias.

"¿Van a venir o se van a quedar como bobas ahí?" me reí.

Abrí una puerta que llevaba hacia los ascensores. Busque en los bolsillos de mis pantalones la llave del gimnasio y abrí las grandes puertas.

"Bienvenidas a mi 'gym-nasio'" les sonreí al momento que ellas entraban.

Un _wow _salió de sus labios y contuve una risita, en verdad el gimnasio era lindo. Tres paredes blancas y un cristal que daba cara a la calle; las fotos continuaron. En una oportunidad nos colocamos frente a la pared de cristal para tomarnos una y un hombre se quedo mirándonos, nos miramos las tres y asentimos con la cabeza. Levantamos las manos al mismo tiempo y, sonrientes lo saludamos y él al parecer se emocionó, cosa que me causo bastante risa.

Eran más o menos las 7:45 cuando decidimos subir. Encendí mi computador puesto que quería las fotos que Ayame había tomado, ellas se sentaron en el sofá de la sala para ver televisión. Tecleé mi contraseña para iniciar sesión en MSN y esperé para ver quiénes estaban en línea.

"¡Está en línea! ¡Está en línea!" grité.

"¿Quién?, ¿quién?" respondieron alarmadas mis amigas al mismo tiempo, mientras saltaban del sofá hacia mi lado.

"Inuyasha…" susurré mientras señalaba la pantalla. Ambas suspiraron decepcionadas. Contuve una risa, al parecer las decepcioné.

"Calma chicas, no se pongan eufóricas" tiempo de usar el sarcasmo.

"Muy graciosa…" musitó Sango.

Solté una carcajada, claro que era graciosa, siempre lo había sido. Antes de poder siquiera abrir su ventana él me saludo y empezó a bombardearme con preguntas.

"_¡Hey, hey, tranquilo!"_

"_Nada de tranquilo, ¿quién eres?" respondió rápidamente._

"_Una chica del colegio… estoy en 7mo grado."_

"_¿De mi colegio?"_

"_Sip."_

"_¿Dónde conseguiste mi e-mail?, ¿cuál es tu nombre?"_

"_Sólo lo encontré… y mi nombre es Marie."_

"_No conozco ninguna Kagome… pero dime dónde, en confianza."_

"_Lo encontré en tu Hi5."_

"_Ya…"_

Sentí como mi corazón quería salir de mi pecho con cada letra que leía de su parte. Él era tan dulce y divertido como lo había pensado, sonreí bobamente. _Kagome Higurashi…_ mis ojos se abrieron, ¿cómo sabía él mí nombre?

"_¿Me conoces?" le dije confundida._

"_Hace menos de 10 minutos te dije que no… sólo me puse a buscar en Hi5."_

"_Ah, ya…" suspiré un poco aliviada._

"_¿Eres nueva en el colegio?"_

"_Nope, él nuevo eres tú :P"_

"_Eres nueva…"_

"_¡Te dije que no!"_

"_Sí lo eres… conozco a cada una de las personas en ese colegio."_

"_Eso no es cierto…"_

"_¡Que sí!"_

"_Creí haberte dicho que no soy nueva en el colegio…"_

Eso no era posible… ¿estábamos a punto de discutir?, pensé. De repente Sango se puso a mi lado y me dijo que su padre estaba abajo esperándola. Le pedí a Ayame que siguiera hablando con él por mi parte mientras yo acompañaba a Sango abajo. Entre las dos recogimos sus cosas y nos dirigimos al ascensor.

"Y… ¿qué tal?" me preguntó.

"Tan perfecto como lo imagine" le sonreí.

"Huh…" fue la única respuesta que conseguí.

Ayame se fue unas dos horas después de despedir a Sango, así que me quede sola con un curioso Inuyasha haciéndome preguntas hasta las una de la madrugada. Estaba obsesionado con saber quién era yo. ¡Me había dicho que era sexy! Aunque un poco joven para él— tenía 12 años y él 15, yo no entendí, solo eran tres años.

"_Estas un poco loco, ¿sabes?" le dije cuando él había dejado sus provisiones de preguntas para otro día._

"_Muy graciosa Kag… :P" sonreí, ¿me había dicho Kag?_

"_Gracias, me lo habían dicho."_

"_Ya, pero… ¿por qué dices que estoy loco?"_

"_No sé…"_

"_Ya me tengo que ir, hablamos mañana. Te quiero." Me arrepentí de la última frase, eso debió haber sonado raro pero él, al parecer, no lo noto._

"_¡Antes dime por qué estoy loco!"_

"_Te diré mañana. Hasta entonces."_

Cerré sesión antes de que él pudiera responder, muchas preguntas por un día. Sonreí sumamente feliz. Nuestra primera conversación… Más perfecta de lo que había pensado.

*******************************************************

¡Hola!

Espero que esto no haya sido demasiado, estoy acostumbrada a hacer los capítulos de mínimo 5 hojas en Word n//////n.

Quisiera agradecer a Paula, A-Chan & a mi musa Ilein, por dejarme su apoyo y sus hermosos reviews.

¡Si les ha gustado (o no), no olviden dejar su review! (;

Besos.


End file.
